Dear Diary
by owluvr
Summary: Dominique Weasley's just having one of those days where everything goes wrong. Done for verliebtindich's Weather Challenge, TheOriginalHorcurx's Dear Diary Contest, and the first round of TheTwoDL's Masterchef Contest! Dedicated to thehogwartsgleechick.


Dear Diary

**Title: Dear Diary**

**Dedication: To thehogwartsgleechick, for always being an amazing best friend. I couldn't ask for a better one.**

**Character(s): Dominique Weasley**

**Contest (s): The Dear Diary Competition by TheOriginalHorcrux and the first round of the Masterchef Contest by TheTwoDL, and the Weather-Challenge by verliebtindich on the HPFC.**

**Prompts: (there's a lot of them), "It is better to light a candle than curse the darkness." or 'No one is perfect… that's why pencils have erasers.' or the word: shock/s/ed, "Everyone has bad days, I guess." rain, document, and it's raining all day. Whew! **_**Prompts will also be bolded, so that what's the bolded stuff means.**_

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Dominique Weasley is just having one of those days where everything goes wrong. **

**Author's Notes: I got Dominique for TWO challenges, how great is that? And I got rain as my prompt for one and it's raining all day as my prompt for another! Now I only have to write one story! Yay for combining! I also like using terms Wizards would use, like sharpest wand of the bunch, which is sharpest tool in the shed. It's raining kneazles and crups, which is it's raining cats and dogs.**

**Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. Except for Jack Wood, Lily Ann Johnson, Meaghan Sloper, Andrea King, Fiona Smith, Frank Longbottom and Alex Wood. They're all OC's from Just Tri Again. Also, I have nothing against country people. I've just always thought it would be funny if there was a British person who had a mix of a British and country accent and what that would sound like. I don't think that the way Lily Ann talks is the way all people talk. Are we clear on that? Good.**

Dear Diary, April 18, 2018

**Everyone has bad days, I guess.** But why they happen to me all the time is beyond me. **No one's perfect…that's why pencils have erasers.** I totally understand that. No one's perfect, everyone makes mistakes, blah blah blah. But why don't I ever see anyone else making mistakes? There has to be some universal reason it's _always _me.

**Rain**, that's what to blame. They say it **rains** when the angels are crying, or some weird thing like that, and it's pouring kneazles and crups today, so the angels must be pretty hormonal. Either that or someone really pissed them off. But what does my dad always say when it's **raining** and you can't see outside for the life of you?

"**It's better to light a candle than to curse the darkness."**

No duh. That's the helpful advice I get from my family at times like these.

So here's what basically happened today.

First of all, it's a Wednesday. I hate Wednesdays, not just because they're the exact middle of the week (did you ever think about how at twelve o'clock on Wednesday is the exact exact middle of the week?) but because that means I hate have Double Potions (which I'm pretty good at, but still…_double_) Double Divination (if you don't know why that's bad then you must be insane) and then Charms (which I'm so-so at). That's a horrible schedule to begin with.

Second of all, someone (coughMollycough) failed to wake me up this morning because they were in Jack-land. I hate Jack, but more on that later. And I was sleeping so late in the first place because I had Astronomy the night before. Let me tell you, it's not fun to be stargazing at midnight. Not fun at all. So I had to get dressed, run down to Potions so I wouldn't be late (which I was) and I didn't even get to have _breakfast._ That's just torture for a growing girl like me. Torture, I tell you.

So I was late, and _then_ Professor Goldstein (my Potion's Professor) had to go and announce to the _whole _class that I was late. But it gets better. Molly was partnered up, instead of with me, her usual partner, with _Jack Wood_. Merlin, I _hate _that boy. Most people would _think _it would be because I was jealous of him, but that is _not _the case. You see, Jack and I used to be good (best) friends, but he was never exactly the sharpest wand of the bunch when it came to schoolwork. His parents told him that he would not be allowed to play Qudditich anymore unless he brought his grades up. I had accidentally let it slip to Jack once that Molly liked him (don't look at me like that. I feel horrible enough as it is) and now he was using the fact that she liked him to make her do his homework so he achieves stellar grades. Yeah, I know. Horrible.

How do I know this? _He told me_. So I told him that we weren't friends anymore and he said fine. Then I stormed off to tell Molly, and he said that if I tell Molly, he's going to tell her I'm lying, and then he's going to tell her that I told him in the first place. So great. So I can't tell her. Do you see why I hate him? Huh?

So anyway, I had to be paired with this Hufflepuff named Lily Ann Johnson. And let me tell you, Lily Ann Johnson has possibly the most annoying country accent I have ever heard. It's a mixture of country and British, which is horrifying. Then, her attitude. Lily Ann Johnson is about the most optimistic, happiest, scariest-because-she-is-so-happy person I've ever met. Oh sweet Merlin, that girl is annoying. Also, Lily Ann Johnson cannot make a potion for the life of her. So I make a perfecting Strengthening Solution and Lily Ann Johnson goes, "It needs some lilies, sugar," Oh, yes. She says 'sugar' in every _single _bloody sentence she says.

So I go, "No lilies or sugar that would just make the potion-"I never got to finish my sentence. Do you know why, sugar?

Because Lily Ann added lilies to the potion and it exploded in our faces, and since we were in the front of the room, it also exploded all over Professor Goldstein's desk, destroying several important-looking **documents**. I was in **shock**. I had potion all over me. So was Professor Goldstein. In **shock**, I mean. Lily Ann Johnson was **shocked** too. But then she started laughing.

"Well, don't that beat all, sugar?" she said in her weird accent, "Now I know why you should never put lilies in a Strengthening Solution. Why, you know what they say, learn something new every day!"

I learned something new. I will never, ever, be partners with Lily Ann Johnson EVER again.

And I mean it. So if that wasn't bad enough, Professor Goldstein gave us both detention AND we have to write 3 rolls of parchment on why we shouldn't add lilies to a Strengthening Solution.

Great. Just great.

So then, I was ecstatic to get out of Potions and go to Divination for the first time in my life. I was there early, nothing could go wrong. As usual, how wrong I was.

I didn't do the Divination homework, so now I have _that _in addition to tonight's homework. But other than that, Divination was okay, except that it was so long. _Way_ too long. I was partnered with my other friend Meaghan Sloper, who apologized about Potions, but she had promised Andrea King she'd be her partner and blah blah blah. I accepted her apology though. It's not like I needed a fight with my other best friend.

Charms was actually okay. Molly was partnered with Jack (again) so I was with Meaghan and we actually did some of the work. **Shocking**, I know. Okay, so we did get in trouble for passing notes. Nothing _major_ though.

So then after school I was doing my homework in the Gryffindor Common Room when my cousins (and brother) thought it would be a _great, hilarious idea to pour fish oil on me._ Fish oil, _stinks. _That's a muggle thing. I don't even know where they got it.

But whatever. So I showered, continued doing my homework, when my sister walks in.

"Dom," she said making a beeline for me as soon as she sees me.

"What?" I asked. I was majorly distracted, couldn't she tell?

"They just showed me the last task," she said. My sister was chosen against her will to be a champion in the TriWizard Tournament. She's survived so far, thank Merlin, but the last task was always the most difficult.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Can't say," Vic said, "Sorry."

"It's okay," I said, and I just finished my Divination homework from last night when Meaghan comes down in her Qudditich practice uniform.

"Are you ready, Dom?" she asked impatiently.

"For _what_?" I asked distractedly, even the uniform should've been a dead giveaway.

"For Qudditich practice!" Meaghan cried.

"Merlin! I forgot!" I screamed. So I ran upstairs and put on my uniform in record time, then went downstairs all dressed where Meaghan was tapping her foot, waiting.

"Ready?" she asked when she saw me.

"Yeah," I said. As we were walking down to the Qudditich field, Meaghan spoke up.

"So what's this I hear about your cousin and Jack Wood?" Meaghan asked trying to sound casual.

"She's still obsessed over him, and he's still using her," I said. I had told Meaghan about the whole scandal. She didn't understand why I didn't just _tell_ Molly.

She is obviously insane. Molly would _hate _me the minute she found out about Jack and the whole crush thing, and she would go back to being quiet and reserved and in her little shell, as she calls it. Plus she would hate me forever, and since I was like, the only person she talked too, she might, I don't know FORGET HOW TO TALK or something like that.

Does anyone else see this as a _possible issue_?

No, it's better if Molly's happy and oblivious. So anyway, back to the conversation.

Meaghan froze, "You didn't hear?" she asked in shock.

"Hear what?" I asked confused.

"Dom, Molly and Jack are dating!" Meaghan said. I froze.

"They-they're what?" I asked in **shock**.

"_Dating_," Meaghan said, "I heard it from Andrea King, who heard it from Fiona Smith who heard it from Frank Longbottom who heard it from Jack himself!"

"I can't believe she didn't tell me! How long?" I asked.

"A few weeks, I think," Meaghan shrugged, "Dom, are you okay?" Just then, we reached the Qudditich Pitch. And yes, it was raining as hard as it is now then.

Qudditich practice was horrible. It was simply pouring, you could barely see, and I couldn't even concentrate because of the recent development between my cousin and Jack Wood. And Jack's older brother Alex was Captain so every time someone said 'Wood' I looked up in pure hatred.

How dare he do that to my cousin, how dare he, how dare he, how dare he…I was thinking. And that's when it happened.

I got hit in the head with a bludger. Then I was knocked out and I fell _in the pouring rain. _

Well, that was just the cherry on top of the cake for me today. Now I'm in the Hospital Wing recovering. I'm going to be in here for a few days, so at least I will have time to catch up on my homework.

Ug, that's the most exciting thing that's happened all day. Looking outside, I can see that _it's still raining._ Merlin, it's been raining all day, someone must've really pissed the angels off.

This was one of the _worst _days ever.

Ugh, I'm so glad it's over. My head's throbbing like a stereo.

_-Dominique_


End file.
